Loving you, always (A Roaring 20's adventure)
by jibber59
Summary: It was an era of flappers and Sheebas, dolls and molls. It is time to meet a few more of the dames that kept some of our boys on their toes in the Roaring 20's
1. Chapter 1

He was stiff, and sore, and far more short of breath than he should be at this point. But he was home. Ezra Standish walked slowly down back lane, passing through an opening in the fence that only a handful of people were aware of. He made his way to the back entrance, again, not visible to most on first glance. Or even second. He allowed himself a smile as he slipped the key into the lock, already anticipating the comfort of his favorite chair, a good book and a glass of brandy from his private stock. For tonight, he wasn't even going to check in on the activities in the club. The speakeasy had been managing reasonably well during his unanticipated absence, and he was certain one more night wouldn't matter. The smile slipped as he felt the key catch, but not turn. He pulled it out and tried again, with the same result. Looking down, he confirmed what he already knew ï¿½ this was the right key. And the right lock. But for some reason, they didn't seem to want to cooperate with each other. He growled softly, turning on his heel and feeling a small twinge in his chest when he did.

The doctor had warned him, or more accurately threatened him, that he was pushing his recovery. The bullet that felled him came perilously close to his heart, a matter he made it a habit to avoid dwelling on. Recovery time was to be three weeks in the hospital, at a minimum. He had lasted for 9 days. The boredom was overwhelming, and the discomfort was equally disturbing. High on the list of personal preferences Ezra enjoyed was his privacy, and a hospital did not afford that luxury. Yes, he had his own room, but between doctors, nurses, orderlies and a surprising number of visitors, Ezra rarely seemed to be alone. Tiny was exhausting himself, keeping an eye on the club in the evenings, and watching over his boss during the day. Ezra had insisted such care was unnecessary, but the big guy already felt bad that he hadn't been there were the shooting happened. The fact that he'd had no idea of what Ezra had been up to didn't seem to soothe his conscience.

It was only when Josiah Sanchez and Vin Tanner began spending time at the hospital that Tiny was willing to back off. He was just as glad not to have to be there. He didn't mind keeping an eye on things but hated keeping secrets from his boss. He was no good at it, and knew it was just a matter of time before he slipped up. That would not go well. So, when the others offered to take over, he leapt at the opportunity.

All in all, it was all far more than Ezra wanted. So, as soon as he was mobile, he checked himself out, called for a taxi and headed back to the comforts of home. Being mysteriously locked out was an unwelcome delay to his plan.

Slowly he worked his way around to the front entrance, tenderly making his way up the stairs and using the handle of his walking stick (more functional than fashionable at this point) to tap on the door. He could spot the surprise on what he could see of Tiny's face.

"Mr. Standish. You ain't supposed to be here." Tiny slid the small window shut and pulled the door open.

"No, I am supposed to be settling into my room, but for some reason, am unable to access that location at the moment. Would you possibly be able to explain why?"

"Uh, well."

Ezra stood quietly, trying not to tire himself out further by loosing his patience. "Tiny."

"The locks were changed. She ordered it."

Ezra didn't bother to hide the stunned look on his face. "She? Just who the hell is 'she' and why is she ordering anything at The Ace of Spades?"

"Oh, my dear Ezra! I thought I heard your voice! How wonderful to have you home!"

Ezra fought to remain upright. He glared at Tiny, now understanding why he'd felt the man had been hiding something. He turned slowly, willing himself to keep a calm voice and manner, despite the desire to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Mother? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well where else would I be when my darling boy needs my help."

"Strange. I don't recall seeing you at my bedside during my stay at St. Vincent's."

"Well what use would I have been to you there? This is where I was needed. I dropped everything I was doing, which I should tell you has undoubtedly resulted in a significant monetary set back on an investment I was working on, in order to come and take over matters here while you recuperated."

"I have a manger Mother, who is perfectly capable of running The Ace in my absence."

"Nonsense. You cannot trust anyone outside of family for business matters Ezra. Surely I have taught you at least that much."

 _Family is the last institution in which I would place my trust._ Of course, voicing that thought, at least in front of others, was out of the question.

"I trust my employees Mother. Otherwise, they would not be here."

"The only employee you ever had I thought you could trust was that young woman in New Orleans. And she ran out on you."

Ezra's gaze narrowed, and Tiny took a small step back. He'd seen that look and wanted to be nowhere near it.

"That young woman did not run out Mother. She was killed in a fire, as you well know. I will thank you not to speak of her again in my presence. Or at any other time. Is that understood?"

"Really son, you shouldn't be getting yourself so worked up over nothing. You don't look at all well. Why don't you go have a bit of a rest? I have things well in hand here. Oh, you'll have to settle into that little guest room you have. I've made myself at home in your suite." She spun and strutted away before he could speak. After a moment he turned back to face an anxious looking Tiny.

"I presume you had a reason that is worth your life for failing to share this development with me?"

"You were sick, and Mr. Sanchez and your doctor both said you couldn't really handle any shocks. I figured she qualified."

Despite himself, Ezra laughed. "Oh, that she is, and so much more. I will accept that you had my best interest in mind, but in the terrifying event that anything like this ever happens again, I am to be fully informed of any invasions. Is that understood."

"Yes sir. Can I help you up to your ï¿½ uh, to the guest rooms?"

"No. What you can do is arrange for one of the waitresses ï¿½ is Casey on duty tonight ï¿½ fine, she will do ï¿½ to go up to my room and pack my mother's belongings and move those to the guest suite. They should not be unpacked. Let me know when that is done. I will be in my office."

"Lock is changed there too boss."

"Son of a bitch." Ezra couldn't hide the fatigue and frustration any longer, and he sat down heavily in the wingback seat in the vestibule. "Get the key from her. And if she argues, throw her out."

"Uh, we have a full house of customers."

"I don't care."

"Boss?"

Ezra took a deep breath and gasped softly at the pain that resulted. Tiny was at his side instantly. "You need me to carry you up to your room? Maybe back to the hospital?"

Ezra held his hand up to stop the advance as he took a couple of shallow, calming breaths. "You are a good man Tiny. Anyone who dares to say otherwise will answer to me. I am fine and will go to the guest room for the moment. Please make the arrangements to have mother's belonging packed. If she won't give you the key, remove the door in any manner necessary."

"Yes sir." He tried to hide a small grin as he replied, but the smile faded as he watched Ezra slowly climb the stairs. He shouldn't be home yet. Tiny shook his head, then summoned Casey over to inform her of her task, before making a quick phone call. He then braced himself and searched out Mrs. Standish.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"You still too angry with Ezra to lend a hand if I need it?" Josiah strode into the small office at the shelter, where Nathan was reviewing the finances for the month.

"Depends on what kind of help you want."

"He may need a bit of medical attention."

"You do get that he has nurses and doctors all around him for that ï¿½ right?"

Josiah shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Let me guess. The damn fool left the hospital." When he got a nodded response, he sighed. "He have a death wish or something? There's no way he should be out. Could still be bleeding, and the risk of infection is real."

"Don't tell me, tell him."

"Can't tell people like him anything. Cocky know-it-all."

"You do recall that know-it-all saved your life? Our lives?"

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah, still trying to figure out his motive."

Josiah stopped trying to be civil. "Ever occur to you his motive might have been simply saving your life? Damn it Nathan, you're a better man than this. I see you with the folks who come in here every day. You never question or challenge them, and we know at least a few have done things as bad as or worse than Ezra."

"They come in here because they are trying to change." he defended himself.

"They come in here for a free meal, and sometimes a bed. What is your problem with Ezra?"

"You're kidding me, right? The man has no morals or scruples. He is flagrant about his operations and doesn't give a rat's ass that a lot of the people he is supplying booze to shouldn't be drinking." He stared Josiah in the eye as he made the last statement.

Josiah took a small step back. "So, your issue is with me, not him. My choice to drink is just that Nathan. My choice. If not from Ezra, I would be getting it elsewhere, and you know that."

"He gives it to you at a better price, so you can buy more. You're gonna kill yourself with that Josiah."

"At least I would die happy. And, in case you hadn't noticed, I have been drinking less lately."

"Less often maybe, but you drink more when you do start up. I worry about you."

Josiah let up a bit. "And that is appreciated. But as I said, my choice. You shouldn't be blaming Ezra for it."

"Don't like his type."

He could feel Josiah's scrutiny. "Now by that do you mean criminals, or southerners?" Nathan didn't answer. "Man can't help where he's from Nathan. And in the times that he's talked with you, he never said anything out of line that I heard."

"I know how his type thinks."

"You do realize the irony ï¿½ you're judging him based solely on a fact he has no control over." Josiah reached over to the chair and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to go make sure he's ok. If I think he needs help, can I call you?"

Nathan stared at him for a minute. "Yeah, if there's trouble, let me know. Stubborn bastard should be back in the hospital."

"Well that's one thing you got right. He is one of the most stubborn men I know."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Ezra was dozing lightly when he heard the tap on the door. He glanced at the mantle clock and was surprised that close to an hour had passed. He stood slowly, hoping this was Tiny letting him know his own room was freed up again, but he doubted he was that lucky. Mother would be having a few words with him before that time came. He made a tentative step forward and found he had overestimated both his balance and endurance, and he cautiously reached behind him to find the chair again before he ended up on the floor.

"Come in Tiny."

The door opened enough to allow a head to peer around the corner. "Wrong guest Ezra, but I'd like to come in anyway."

"Mr. Sanchez? I see I am going to have to have words with Tiny concerning the liberties he is taking. You have wasted your time coming here sir."

"Checking in on a friend is not a waste of my time. You should be lying down. In a hospital."

"Don't you start. I have already heard that from numerous sources. I am an adult capable of making my own decisions."

"You stand up, you're going to land flat on your face. That sound like someone who should be up and about?"

"I assure you, I had no intentions of doing anything but recuperating in the comfort, and privacy, of my own quarters. Sadly, fate has intervened in that design."

"Fate ï¿½". Josiah's comment was interrupted by the rapid clicking of high heels on from the hallway. The door opened without any further notice.

"Ezra P. Standish, how dare you presume ï¿½"

He didn't bother to try to get up. "Mind yourself mother. We have company. Mr. Sanchez, allow me to present Maude Standish. It is still Standish, isn't it mother?"

She cast him an angry glare before turning her charm on for their guest. "Why Mr. Sanchez, what a delight to make your acquaintance. My darling Ezra has so many intriguing friends, but I dare say few are as handsome and distinguished as yourself."

"Save your energy Mother. The man is quite literally as poor as a church mouse. If not worse."

Josiah was struck dumb as he took the offered hand and gallantly place a gentle kiss on the back. He smiled, his eyes darting quickly over to see the phony grin on Ezra's face. Clearly the younger man was upset by even the simple display of courtesy. The look was enough to snap him back to awareness.

"The pleasure is mine Ma'am. I was unaware you had come to offer assistance to your son during this difficult time. He must find your presence a great comfort."

Ezra choked slightly at the words, but Maude merely grinned. "Yes, you would assume that to be the case, wouldn't you?" She turned to look at her son. "Now Ezra, what is this nonsense about having my belongings packed and moved out of your suite."

Josiah was quick to see the problem. "Yes, it does seem like a selfless action on his part, doesn't it? I'm sure you would far prefer to stay in the suite with him, to provide the care and nurturing he will need over the next several days. Leave it to Ezra to think more of your comfort, granting you the privacy of this space, and so much closer to ground level for you. I can only imagine how difficult those stairs would be to climb in those heels."

"Yes, quite." Maude was momentarily flummoxed by the big man. "I suppose he would rest more away from the noise from the club. And he never has liked it when I hovered over him, making a fuss. Very well, I shall accept your offer to relocate my things Ezra. But not to this ï¿½ space. Perhaps I shall look into an alternate accommodation. The mayor did offer me the use of his guest home when he was in here a few nights ago."

"I should think that would be very much to your liking mother. It would give you ample opportunity to be away from here for a change of pace. I'll have Tiny bring the Alfa Romeo around to take you there. We can have your things sent over later."

Realizing she'd been boxed into her choice, Maude elected to succumb with grace, saving her retribution against Ezra for a future time. "I trust I shall have the opportunity to become better acquainted with you in the future Mr. Sanchez. What is it you do for a living?"

Ezra grinned in anticipation of the answer and watched his mother closely as Josiah spoke. "I run a shelter for homeless vets and others who are down on their luck. There but for the grace of Godï¿½and all that."

"Uh, yes, Indeed. How ï¿½ noble." She smiled stiffly and turned to Ezra. "You get some rest now darling, and I will be back tomorrow. I have noticed a few details about your business while I have been staying here that I think we should discuss."

"Of course Mother. Have a pleasant drive." He watched as she left.

"If it were not for the fact I love that car, I would suggest Tiny be less than cautious in his driving. Although I certainly would not want to see him injured."

"Ezra! That is no way to talk about your mother." Josiah's tone did not match the words. "She is a striking woman though."

"Save yourself Josiah. Mr. Sanchez. Run, don't walk, in the opposite direction the next time you see her. It is your only hope."

"You don't think she lost interest when I mentioned the destitute of our community."

"She will organize a fund raiser for your cause, then leave town, forgetting to transfer the funds. Might be worth it to have her gone."

He slumped back into the seat, exhausted by the days activity. Josiah took the few quick steps needed to get next to him and knelt down. "You should be back ï¿½"

"Please, don't say it."

"I could get Nathan over here to check on you."

"I would not dream of subjecting him to such a fate. He would sooner walk into a viper's den than darken the doors of a speakeasy."

"Said he would come if you needed him."

Ezra arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Extend my gratitude, and my apology for cast aspersions on his character by implying he would do less than was needed. But I do not require anything beyond a good night of sleep, a decent meal, and a snifter of brandy."

"Should probably avoid that last one till you're feeling stronger, but the others sound like a good idea. I'll come by in the morning and see how your doing."

"That will not be necessary. Yes, I know that is not enough to stop you. Will you desist if I offer my assurances I will contact you if your services are required?"

Josiah shrugged. "If it's what you really want."

Ezra just nodded as he closed his eyes and leaned further back into the seat. He was already snoring softly be the time Josiah closed the door behind himself.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

Buck Wilmington watched as the attractive young woman walked away from the office, still dabbing lightly at her eyes. "You can't keep turning clients away Chris. You do get this is supposed to be a business?"

"I have no intention of following some sap to prove he's cheating on his wife. That isn't what we got into this deal for."

"Well, I got into it to earn a living. And I've done a hell of a lot worse than prove some shmuck is an idiot. Why else would he be cheating on someone with gams like hers?"

Vin watched the two men battle it out, again. They'd had this discussion four times already in the past week. Their involvement in taking down a crooked cop had made them celebrities in town, and they hadn't been lacking for potential clients. The problem was, Larabee had an annoying set of standards, and that was costing them work.

"Hate to agree with him on this Chris, but Buck has a point. We do need some kind of work if we expect to take home a paycheque."

"I've got income from renting out the ranch, so we don't need to become peeping toms to earn a living."

Buck didn't see it that way. "You've got income, but that doesn't exactly help me and Vin out too much."

"Sure it does. I'll pay you."

"Not interested in charity. I don't take money when I don't work."

"Just because I'm turning down jobs doesn't mean you guys don't get paid."

Buck was getting angrier with each sentence. "Like some kind of hired help? Thought we were supposed to be partners in this little project. Least that's what you said when you dragged me in."

"No dragging involved. You seemed more than willing, and if you don't like things, you know where the door is."

The two men stared at each other, neither blinking. Vin lazily stood from his seat. "Just how long did you folks say you had been friends for?"

"Too long." Both answered. They looked at each other, and a moment later the snarls disappeared. "Way too long." Chris repeated.

"Look Chris, I get you want to be doing the right thing. But we might have to settle for something a little less interesting from time to time."

"I know. But not divorce crap Buck. That doesn't sit right."

Vin was about to comment when a look from Buck silenced him.

"OK, we can hold out for now Hoss, but we can't keep turning everything down."

Chris nodded his approval and stood up. "I'm going out for air. Back soon."

When the door had closed and allowing a several seconds to be sure Chris wasn't about to return, Vin looked over to Buck. "So, I imagine there is an explanation in there somewhere."

"Lost his wife and son when that damned flu epidemic went through. Thought he was doing better with it, but I guess the notion of someone ending a marriage on purpose still busts him up some."

"Wondered why he didn't talk about Adam and Sarah. Figured it was something like that. He was still in combat?"

"Yeah. Didn't find out about it till close to 3 weeks after. He was messed up for a while."

Vin shook his head. "Can't even imagine. Damn lucky you were around for him."

"I didn't do much."

"Doubt that." He paused a moment to give Buck a chance to regroup before moving on. "So, no divorce cases. And since we haven't heard from Travis, what other options are there?"

Buck puzzled it over for a couple of minutes. "We need to get our name out there."

"We've had enough publicity from that Henderson mess to let people know who we are."

"Yeah, but not what we do. We should be letting them know the kind of jobs we do."

"Which are?"

Buck hesitated. He hadn't thought this all the way through yet. "Well, I found you, so missing persons for one thing."

"And you've done bodyguard work. That's another."

Buck was starting to enjoy this. "Surveillance – for business maybe? And – what's the word. Consulting."

"OK – now we've got something to work with. Call JD and tell him we need to talk to someone at his paper about advertising." Vin was grinning widely. "This should get things going in the right direction."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Ezra awoke suddenly, at a loss to determine his surroundings for a moment. It was too comfortable to be the hospital, but it definitely was not his own bed. As the fog lifted he dimly recalled be assisted, make that almost carried, to the bed in the guest room. Tiny had obviously settled him for the night. Between caring for him, and dealing with Maude, the man was due a healthy bonus on this month's pay.

Mother. He hoped she was gone. He didn't have the strength, physically or emotionally to deal with her this - was it morning? He switched on the small lamp on the bed table. 1:13. Now was that AM or PM? He looked to the drawn blackout curtains and slowly stood to walk over. The slightest movement sent light flooding into the room. He has slept for over 12 hours. Even for him, that was a long nap. Opening the drapes enough to brighten the room without blinding him, he took stock of his environment. Fresh clothes had been laid out for him. Yes, definitely due a bonus. There was note resting on top, which he headed for before his body reminded him of his priorities. A few minutes later he re-entered the room, tossing a hand towel on the dresser and picking up the note.

 _Good Day Mr. Standish. Your mother has been settled at her new location. She said she would be by in a few days to discuss matters with you. I have taken the liberty of arranging for new locks to be installed on_ _all_ _doors. The keys are in your office. There is a meeting this evening of the business association at the Black Cat._ Ezra cringed. No gambler worthy of the title liked going there. _I will have your car brought around at 6:45. Your lunch will sent up when you ring._

He did not feel up to any of this. By all rights, he should stay home. Of course, he imagined that was part of the reason the meeting was scheduled for this evening. His fellow speakeasy owners undoubtedly believed he was still incapacitated in the hospital. It was sure to ruffle a few feathers when he showed up. He had a fair idea of what the meeting was about. They had to be wondering about the evidence they all believed was with Judge Travis now. None would have had the first clue it was securely locked away in the deepest safe in The Ace of Spades. At least, he assumed Tiny had taken care of that for him when Chris dropped off the envelope. This meeting would be the ideal time to set the record straight and take Judge Travis out of the line of fire, at least on this issue. The man was simply to noble for his own good.

Ezra dressed as quickly as his injuries would allow. He could still feel the occasional tug of the stitches, but it was the lack of energy that frustrated him the most. He debated briefly about calling down for lunch and taking it easy for the afternoon, but there were far too many issues to attend to. The first would require a trip up the flight of stairs to his suite, to ensure his safe within a safe still contained the valuable documents. After that, it was time to see just how much damage Maude had done to his bottom line during her brief time here.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Vin and Buck wandered casually down the quiet side street. Their mission to the paper had been a success, as JD introduced them to Virginia, the young woman who took the information for advertisements. It had taken the two of them digging into their pockets to come up with enough cash to hand over, but the ad would run for three days. It was a start. And, Buck got a date out the meeting as well, so everyone was happy.

They were in no rush to get back to the office. With nothing to do, it seemed far more reasonable to spend the day outdoors, enjoying the warming weather and some friendly, relaxing conversation. Until they started talking baseball.

"You cannot be serious Vin. You honestly think the Cubs are going to win the series this year. You picked the wrong team. Hell, the wrong league."

"Don't tell me you are buying into all the hype about the Yankees. Man, they can't play worth shit."

"I believe I taught you better than to use language like that in public young man."

Vin froze in place at the sound of the woman's voice. It couldn't possibly… he turned, and a wide grin broke out on his face.

"You also taught me to speak my mind, especially when dealing with a fool, and that's what I was doing Miss Nettie." He ran toward the small older woman, scooping her into a hug as he lifted her off her feet.

"Put me down, you silly young pup. Honestly, what will people think?" She huffed as she smiled at him.

"I'd say they would think my friend here found himself an extremely attractive companion. How'd you do ma'am? Name is Buck Wilmington."

"Don't waste that charm on me young man. I eat smooth talkers like you for lunch and have been doing so since long before you were born." She turned back to Vin. "So how long have you been here in town Vincent?"

"Nobody calls me that anymore. Just Vin. Please. This time around, a few months. Wandered in and out over the last couple of years. Next to Texas, this area always felt most like home."

"Given the fact you never really had a home, that's not surprising."

Buck looked at him in surprise. "You grew up around here?"

"Not exactly. Spent some time nearby though. Miss Nettie and her husband had some ranch land about, what, 50 miles from here. I was one of the Orphan Train kids put to work on it."

"What the hell – 'scuse me ma'am – heck is an Orphan Train?"

Nettie answered, as she took Vin by the arm and began walking. "Some dang fool do-gooders idea of how to take care of orphaned kids. Put them all on a train and shipped them out to farms and the like where help was needed. Most of those kids were nothing more than free labour."

Vin looked lost in the memory. "Lot of the folk were less than caring alright. I'd run away from near on a dozen, maybe more, before I ended up with Miss Nettie. I was about 13 by then and was more trouble that a sack of snakes."

"Bad habit I broke him of in a hurry." She smiled. "Apple pie is far more effective than a switch, in my experience."

"Those were three good years." Vin smiled as he directed Nettie into the coffee shop they were passing and sat at the first booth.

"Why just three?"

"System kicked you out at 16. I knew there were others coming along that needed a place like that more than I did by then, so I took off for fame and adventure. Still looking."

"Well Miss Nettie, if you care about my opinion, I think you got it right with him."

"Mr. Wilmington, I think you are correct. Now boy, what are you doing with yourself these days."

Over coffee and pie Vin filled her in on some of how he'd spent the years since he'd moved on. When they finished up, they invited her check out the detective agency. Chris was back at his desk, and after introductions were made, she took a seat and listened agog while Vin offered a somewhat truncated version of their first case. He was surprised by her reaction.

"You were involved with that mess? You were there when that fancy crook got himself shot?"

"Wait. You know Ezra Standish?"

"Not directly. My niece works for the man, and I can't say I'm happy about it."

"Casey works for Ezra? That can't be right. She's just a little girl with pigtails."

"Been better than 10 years since you saw her Vin. She's a young lady now and shouldn't be in that place with him."

Chris thought back to the episode he'd watched when Ezra had unceremoniously ousted the deputy mayor for harassing a young waitress. He was pretty sure he'd heard the name Casey.

"Mrs. Wells –"

"My friends call me Nettie."

"Nettie, hope you'll still see as a friend after this, but I have to tell you, I've seen the way Standish takes care of his staff. I gotta say, I don't think there are too many places in town you niece would be in better hands."

She scrutinized him closely, then glance to Vin. "You trust him?"

"Chris, or Ezra?"

She smiled "Either."

"Then both of them. If I didn't, I'd already be on my way outta here to get Casey."

"Well, I have to say that's some comfort. We need the money, and it isn't easy to find a decent paying job for a young woman, let alone an old one like me."

"Miss Nettie, if you need – "

"Don't you dare start offering me charity young man. We get along fine."

"Wouldn't dream of it ma'am." he assured her, already working on ideas to help her find work.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 ** _tbc_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra walked slowly up the stairs to the Black Cat. He surreptitiously rubbed on the four-leaf clover charm he had in his pocket. He counted on knowledge and skill for his fortunes, not superstitious nonsense. But there was no point in challenging Lady Luck if you had any choice in the matter. Why would anyone name their establishment after a bad luck omen?

He kept his grin to himself when he saw the look on the bouncer's face as he opened the door to let him in. "Wasn't expecting you Mr. Standish."

"I received an invitation. Where else would I be?"

"Standish!" Ezra turned in response to the summons from Rodríguez, the establishment's owner. Clearly, he was equally surprised at the arrival. "Good to see you up and about. We were all worried when you got caught in the middle of that shoot-out. How the hell did that happen?"

"Unfortunate happenstance. I cannot claim to be unhappy with the outcome of the affair. Henderson was an annoyance, at the very least, to all of us. While it is likely someone will try to take his position, at least we are in a more powerful position, thanks to our mutual experiences, to prevent anyone from brandishing to strong a grip."

"Uh, sure. Right. Come on in. The others are already here." He led Ezra into his office, "Johnson, move your ass outta that seat. Standish here just got outta the hospital. Show a bit of decency." Johnson tried to not show his displeasure at being bumped down in status. He failed miserably.

"So, Gentlemen," Ezra began as he settled into the large comfortable chair, "to what purpose have we gathered?"

Rodríguez was flustered. The original purpose had been to discuss moving in on Ezra's territory, assuming the man would be unable to protect his turf while lying in a hospital room. His presence was an unforeseen wrinkle. O'Malley spoke up.

"With Henderson gone, and thanks for that, we need to be ready for what comes next. And we need to figure out what happened to all that evidence against us."

"Ah yes. The rumored Bible." Ezra was relying once again on his best poker face. "Young Mr. Travis was alleged to have collected quite a bit of information on all of us prior to his unfortunate encounter with an automobile."

"And now his old man has it. Federal Judge is going to bring us all down." Rodríguez uttered several curses in his native language, which showed his distress. He tried as much as possible to downplay his Mexican heritage now that he had achieved the level of success he enjoyed.

O'Malley was easily as disturbed by the possibilities. "We need to take Travis out before he can do anything."

"I disagree." Ezra kept his voice level. If he didn't sell this act, there would be unpleasant consequences all around. "In the first place, the assassination of a federal official will focus a great deal of unwanted attention on our business activities. That should be avoided if at all possible. Additionally, if he possessed those documents, we would have heard rumblings of his plans already. My sources, never mind who they are, assure me the Judge was foiled in his effort to recover the information in question. A fact which vexes him deeply, I assure you."

"Then who's got 'em?" Johnson wondered.

The fifth man in the room spoke for the first time before Ezra could reply. "Them private dicks most likely. So we take them out instead."

Ezra sighed audibly. "While I will concede there are circumstances where violence is the only reasonable course of action, it disturbs me that it is always a first choice for you Mr. Colombo."

"Sometimes ya gotta do what ya gotta do."

Ezra cringed internally. _Lovely_. "I understand, but in this case, I do not concur with the notion that violence is what 'ya gotta do'." He looked around to ensure everyone was paying attention. "These gentlemen you seek to 'rub out' are formidable foes, and not fools. I would wager my next month's profits on the fact that if they are in possession of the papers, by no means a certainty, they have them well secured. I would also speculate that, if something were to happen to any of them that could be traced back to any of us, retribution would be swift and final."

"What are you saying? We just leave them alone?" Colombo growled.

"Unless and until circumstance dictate otherwise, I believe the adage, 'let sleeping dogs lie' applies to this situation." He noted Colombo's somewhat confused look. "Yes, Mr. Colombo, we leave them alone."

Rodriguez was less than pleased with the direction his meeting had taken. "Just who put you in charge of all of this anyway Standish. Don't recall a vote."

"I am only making suggestions, based on the information at hand, and tempered by my experience both in the business, and in my somewhat limited dealings with these men. You are under no obligation to accept my advice, though you would be fools not to. As for the issue of a vote, I would gladly accept the outcome of any such referendum on leadership, if you truly wish to raise the possibility of uniting our ventures under one stewardship." He paused to read the room. "Yes, I rather suspected that was not your intention. Well gentlemen, if there are no other matters requiring our attention at this time, I have missed a number of activities in the past week and am currently trying to regain lost time. If you will excuse me."

He made his way toward the exit, hiding his rapidly increasing fatigue and feeling beyond frustrated at the deplorable state of his health. Rodriguez followed to make sure he left. At the foot of the stairs, Ezra paused. Something was tickling at a memory. He glanced up the stairs, inhaling deeply as he realized there was a familiar perfume in the air.

"You have company from home?" he asked.

"Yes, family from Mexico has come to visit. How did you –"

"I recognized the scent. A lovely perfume that is available only in your homeland. I have not enjoyed that aroma in some time."

"Ah – a lovely senorita in your past?"

Ezra smiled politely but didn't answer. He tapped his fingers to his hat and casually strolled out, his emotions churning at the memories that flooded back to him. It wasn't just the perfume. He had smelled that brand on occasion since that horrible night. This scent was different. It was more. It was impossible, but it was more.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Chris went from pleased to concerned in a heartbeat when he heard the office door opening. The possibility of a client was encouraging, but when Ezra Standish walked in, he had the feeling trouble would be close behind.

"Problem?"

"Good afternoon to you as well Mr. Larabee." Ezra's smile didn't reach all the way to his eyes, but Chris decided, for a moment anyway, to go along.

"Apologies. Nice of you to drop by. Is there something we can help you with?"

Buck and Vin entered from the back room before he could answer. He nodded a greeting to both men before proceeding.

"To begin with, I have been lax in issuing you a formal welcome to our community. It is always encouraging to see new businesses taking their place in the city. We are a rapidly developing metropolis."

"Didn't know you were on the city council Ezra." Vin noted with a grin.

"Heaven forbid. Politicians simply cannot be trusted. You might, however, consider taking an active part in our businessman's community association."

"Yeah," Buck replied. "I can imagine what they do for the 'community'."

"Your presumptions are offensive, Sir." Buck merely shrugged.

"Assuming that isn't the only reason you came by. You don't seem like the kind of man who likes to waste his time." Chris wasn't in the mood for game playing.

Ezra looked around the office at the empty desk tops. "Business is not exactly booming."

"We're being selective." Buck replied.

"I may have something that would be of interest."

"We aren't looking to get into the speakeasy business, or anything associated. Thanks anyway Standish." Chris stood to see him out.

"This is not a business matter Mr. Larabee. This is more of a personal request." Ezra's voice had softened and held just the faintest hint of trepidation.

"You asking us for a favour?"

"No. I would never presume to do so. I am hoping to hire your services. Confidentially."

"Resources you have, wouldn't have expected you'd come to us."

"As I said Mr. Tanner, this does not relate to my business enterprises. At least, not directly. And while I trust those who work for me, there are some matters that require a greater degree of discretion. A substance which you gentlemen have in large supply." Chris looked at him, not hiding his surprise. "For a number of reasons, it is best that those I associate with not be aware of my enquiries. It could endanger the life of someone - important."

"Important as in high-powered?" Buck asked. Ezra didn't answer, but Vin could read the ill-concealed look on his face.

"No, important as in someone you care about. Right?"

Ezra gave a barely perceptible nod. "You need us to find her?" Another small nod.

Larabee would never have expected to use the word vulnerable in describing Standish, but at the moment it was the first one that came to mind. Whatever was going on, it meant a lot, and he didn't see any way he could say no.

"OK Standish, you ain't gonna like the next question." Buck hated to ask but had to. "Is she gonna want to be found?"

"Oh, dear Lord, I hope so." Chris could see how much this was taking out of Ezra and waved him over to the client's seat. "Think you need to provide a few of the details before any decisions are made."

Ezra hesitated, not willing to share the information if the end result was not what he needed. "You have to know we'll help you if we can. Owe you that much."

"This isn't a task I ask you to take on out of any misplace gratitude. It is job, and you will receive compensation at your usual rate, plus of course all expenses, whatever they may be." Buck looked over at Chris, out of Ezra's line of vision. It was evident the man was in turmoil if he was giving them free reign, and it would be easy to take advantage of that had they been so inclined. "I trust you men to be honest in your dealings with me Mr. Wilmington." Ezra continued.

"You always been able to read minds?"

"Minds, no. People, yes."

"Tell us what you know Ezra." Vin coaxed.

Ezra coughed lightly, his mouth and throat suddenly feeling dry. "I don't suppose you have anything you might offer as a beverage? I understand you recently came into possession of some rather good whiskey."

"Tossed it out."

The look on Ezra's face would have been laughable under any other circumstances. Vin interceded before further comments could be made. "It's in the back room. Sit tight Ezra, I'll get you a glass." He glared at Chris. "Not funny Larabee." He muttered softly as he walked past.

A minute later the glass was handed to Ezra. He took a sip and a small smile ghosted over his face. "This requires going back to early 1919. My life, like that of so many other men in this country, was returning to some sense of normalcy. I was in New Orleans at the time. Among other ventures, I was responsible for the operation of a rather popular club there – The Riverboat."

"This before the law changed?" Buck asked.

"At the time. It was not until 1920 that Louisiana fell into that abyss. The club was somewhat of a family business, and a number of relatives were involved in the oversight of the property while I was otherwise occupied in the war years."

Chris noted the vagueness of the statement, but let it go for now.

"When I returned, there was a young woman managing the facility. Inez Rocios. I believe my mother played a role in placing her in that position, undoubtedly because she believed it would make it easier for her to interfere. Mother has a unique nature.

Miss Rocios was a natural at the job. The operation ran smoothly, and her innovations were inspired. When the time arrived that the law came into force, she was most creative at developing alternative avenues to satisfy the wants of the clientele."

"Sounds like quite the find." Buck grinned. "From the look on your face, I'm guessing she was easy on the eyes too."

"Exquisite Mr. Wilmington. Dark hair, fiery eyes. Beautiful copper-toned skin. A man would have to a complete fool to not make every effort to win her affections."

"And did you succeed?" Chris asked with a knowing grin. He could still remember the feeling of falling in love.

"I was too busy being a fool."

Buck winced. "Oh Standish. Even you know money ain't everything."

"I believed her too be of too strong a character to accept the advances of someone with my – history."

"She ran your speakeasy. Clearly she was open to the less than saintly side of world."

"There is a difference between business and personal standards."

Vin shook his head. "Not for most people."

"As I have determined. Unfortunately, that realization came to late."

"And now you want us to find her for you. She isn't still in New Orleans?"

He didn't Chris answer directly. "I left following the rather suspicious torching of The Riverboat. Burned to the ground one night. My suspicions rest with the KKK, who took a perverse moral stand against gambling and alcohol. Both were an abomination, although apparently murder was not."

Chris leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk. "Heard they took some extreme steps actions but didn't know it went that far. Some of your people die in the fire?"

"Six. Four customers, two staff members. Were it not for Tiny, I would have perished that night as well. He held me back from going in to try to help. An instant later, the building collapsed."

"And this Inez left after all that happened?"

Ezra went quiet. "Until last evening, I believed her to be one of the two employees who perished."

Chris's heart went out to the man. The pain was evident when he spoke, and time had done little to lessen it. He could definitely identify with that.

"Shit. I'm sorry Standish. That had to be -" he was at a loss to come up with the appropriate sentiment.

"It was devastating. I fired Tiny for his actions. Needless to say, he ignored me. The fire left virtually no remains that were identifiable, but it was determined a woman had perished. When I could not find any sign of Miss Rocios, I assumed it to be her. A short time later, I left and came west. Tiny followed, as did a few others from the club."

This wasn't the type of man who usually inspired that kind of loyalty, and Chris was once again discovering there were layers to Standish he simply didn't understand. "So, why are you here now? What changed?"

Ezra looked up without raising his head, appearing almost reluctant to answer. "You will think me foolish. I smelled her perfume."

"Damn Standish." Buck groaned. "There ain't a skirt in town not wearing perfume. That's all you've got?"

"It is a unique scent. Mexican, not sold in the States. But it was more than that. Surely you have noticed that perfume does not smell the same on every wearer. Each woman adds her own chemistry to the balance, making it uniquely hers."

"Uh, sure. Of course." He made a note to himself to test that theory out at his earliest possible opportunity.

"And you caught a whiff of that. Been a few years Ezra. Can you be sure?"

"No Mr. Tanner. If I were certain, I would not need your assistance."

"OK." Chris picked up a pen. "Let's start with the basics. If the woman wasn't this Inez, who else could it have been? Another waitress? Customer?"

"All the staff were accounted for. There were only a handful of female members at the club, and all of those were also determined to be safe."

"And guests of some of the male members?"

"It would have to be. I did not encourage the practice of bringing 'escorts' to The Riverboat, but the practice was not banned. Sadly, such a woman might well disappear and have no one searching her out."

"First step is to contact the law down there. See if there were any missing person reports filed in the few weeks after all this. You have a date for us?"

"March 20th"

"Ezra?" He turned to look at Vin, who didn't want to be the one asking this question. "If it wasn't her, why would she disappear on you like that? I get that you two weren't an item, but why would she just vanish?"

"I suppose that is why I accepted her death so readily. I cannot imagine a single reason."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 ** _tbc_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys! What's happening?" JD bounced into the office with an enthusiasm no one should have this early in the morning. Buck winced at both the sound, and the sunlight that was being let in as he held the door open.

"Shut the damn door, preferably with you on the other side." He growled, unwilling to raise his voice.

"Virginia has the same kind of headache this morning. Wonder why that is?" Buck offered another low growl as his response before reaching for his second cup of coffee.

"Be nice to him Kid." Vin cautioned with a wide grin. "Wounded animals can attack without warning."

"Rumor has it you have a new client. An interesting one." JD watched for reactions and got what he expected. Buck stopped growling, but Chris started.

"How the hell do you know anything about our business?"

"Uh, I don't. Not really. One of the guys I know at work said he saw Standish in the neighbourhood yesterday. I told him he must be nuts, since he's still in the hospital, and even if he wasn't, what would he be doing around here. Right?"

Chris glared, and JD leaned back slightly, but stood his ground. "Standish is out of the hospital? You're kidding. So he did come by?"

"You asking as a reporter?" Vin asked.

"Hell no. I made a promise and I'm gonna stick by it. Told Tony spreading rumors about Standish probably wasn't a smart idea, and he agreed."

"Good. On both counts." Chris sat back in his seat. "He was here, and you're right. He should still be in the hospital."

"I'd ask, but I know you won't say anything. If there's anything I can help with though…"

Vin had a thought on the offer. "You got any newspaper connections in New Orleans?"

"One of the guys used to work there. What do you need?"

"Will he keep his mouth shut?" Chris wanted some kind of reassurance.

JD nodded. "Not a reporter. He works distribution, loading trucks. But he might know people."

Chris thought about it for a minute before nodding a 'go ahead' gesture to Vin. "We need to know whatever we can about a fire that happened a few years back. Burned down a club called The Riverboat. Folks died, so it's likely he'll remember."

"I'll talk to him. And I can be subtle."

Buck groaned quietly from his desk, head once again buried in his arms. "Tell me we aren't counting on the kid playing it cool?"

JD ignored the implication. "So, since I'm doing you guys a favour, maybe I can get one back? I need to find a decent boarding house that I can afford."

"What happened where you are?"

"Landlady's son is coming home from college, so I'm out at the end of the week. With what they pay me, I can't afford anything nearby, and since I don't have a car, it kinda hard to move further away."

"You need something better than a two-wheeler."

"Saving up for a motorbike. Got a ways to go though. So, any ideas?"

Chris got a nasty gleam in his eye. "Wilmington has a spare room at his place."

Buck's head snapped up from the desk, a move he instantly regretted. "It's a closet with a cot Larabee, not a room."

It was too late. "That's all I need. I'm real quiet and don't have much stuff. I'll keep looking for something else if you want me to, but at least I'd know I'm not out on my ass. I can keep things clean for you. Can even cook – a little."

"Nothing but a hot plate and a kettle." Buck snarled, not thrilled with where this was heading.

"I can make tomato soup. All I need is ketchup. What do you say Buck?" JD turned on his best begging face and hoped it would be enough.

Vin was enjoying the performance. "Come on Buck. Cook, housekeeper, and save you some rent money. More dough to spend on your lovely ladies."

"Besides, you claim you rarely sleep at home anyway." Chris added.

"Fine." Buck knew when he was outnumbered, and outmaneuvered. He turned to JD. "You can stay 'til you find something else. Don't get any ideas about this being permanent, 'cause it ain't.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

The three men watched with concern as Ezra paced the office. He was as pale as could be imagined and looked for all the world like he'd been drinking for hours. Since he swore to them he hadn't touch a drop beyond the few sips of Jack Daniels he'd had the day before, they were seriously worried about his health.

"You should not have told Mr. Dunne about any of this. It was meant to be confidential."

"Ezra, relax. JD is not going to put anything in the paper. And believe me, when the motivation is right, he can keep his mouth shut." Vin doubted any of this was reassuring to him.

"I can tell you whatever you need to know about the fire. There was no need to go to outside sources."

"You know what happened after you left?"

"Yes. Nothing. The investigation was shut down with due haste. Careless smoking was deemed to be responsible, ludicrous though that sounds."

Buck shrugged. "Typical whitewash."

"That is not a satisfactory response." Ezra spun quickly, then reached out to steady himself as a wave of vertigo threatened to overtake him.

"Easy Pard. Settle down. We've only just started on all of this."

"Yes. My apologies Mr. Wilmington. Gentlemen. I am afraid you are not seeing me at my best."

Chris couldn't argue. "You look like a walking corpse Standish. What the hell are you doing?'

"I wish I knew."

"Tiny outside waiting for you?" Buck asked.

"No. Contrary to how things may appear, I do allow him time off. Getting him to take it can be a challenge at times."

"OK, I'm going to drive you back to your place. You need to rest."

Ezra shook his head – slowly and carefully. "While the offer is appreciated, I do not think it is necessary."

"You can't walk back, and there is no way you drove one of those fancy buckets of yours over here. Too high profile." Buck turned back to Chris for the keys as Ezra reluctantly made his way to the door. "We'll let you know as soon as we have any information, but you need to try to relax about this."

"I can't. I cannot lose the feeling that time is of the essence here. And that if I miss this opportunity, I will never know the truth." He was about to open the door when he looked out and gasped sharply.

"Son of a bitch. What the hell does she want? Gentlemen, may I use your back room?" Without waiting for an answer Ezra rushed past them with far more haste than they would have thought possible. The door had been closed only a matter of seconds when the front door was opened.

Maude Standish walked directly to Vin's desk. "Are you the man in charge of this operation?" He nodded his head toward Chris, who stood, but made no effort to move. Whoever she was, she clearly worried Ezra, and that was enough to put them all on guard.

"I'm Larabee."

"I have been told you men have excellent credentials and can be discreet when needed."

"Just who told you that?"

"My very good friend – the mayor. I need an investigation done quickly and quietly."

Every instinct he had told him this was trouble. Even without Ezra's reaction, this woman would have set of warning signals. She was arrogant, brash and obviously believed she was entitled. Everything he hated in a person.

"And you would be…" He asked sharply.

"Maude Standish."

"Shit" Buck muttered under his breath as he cast a quick glance at Vin, who in turn was looking to the back room.

"What kind of work do you need?"

"This does not leave this room."

Chris nodded, adding "Long as it's all legal."

She stared for a moment, then sat, despite not being asked to. "It has come to my attention there might be a woman in town who needs to be informed her presence is not welcome."

"Sounds like a social issue, not a PI one." Buck spoke.

She didn't turn to acknowledge him. "At this point, I am not certain of her whereabouts, and would prefer she not know the source of the warning."

"But you know she is here?"

"I **believe** she is here. I wish to hire you gentlemen to find her and remove her."

"We aren't in the business of kidnapping people. Or worse." Buck was getting more pissed off with her attitude.

This time she did turn to look at him. "Don't be absurd. I have no desire to have her harmed. And the three of you would easily be able to intimidate her into relocating."

"Why?"

"My motivation is of no concern to you, Mr. Larabee."

Chris shook his head. "It is if you want us doing this. Why?"

"She is dangerous, and I want the threat removed. Her name is Inez Rocios. She may be in the company of a Mr. Carlos Ortiz. If so, my son's business could be in danger. Possibly his life."

Vin was less than pleased with the order she prioritized her concerns but wasn't given the chance to respond.

"Where is she Mother?" The back door opened with a bang. "Where is Inez?"

"Good Lord, Ezra what are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question and expect an answer. Now!"

Maude moved behind her chair. She didn't think for a moment her son would get physical, but the coldness of his gaze was something she had never seen before.

"I – I don't know darling. That is why I came to hire these men. I know how dear she was to you, and when I thought I might be able to reunite you –"

He laughed harshly. "You are aware that I heard every word you said? Reunion was the last thing on your mind. You will tell these men what you know." He spoke softly but very directly. "Every. Single. Detail."

She conceded defeat. "I already have."

"Why? You know the history. Why would you do this?" The anger was still there but hurt and confusion were evident now as well.

"She is dangerous Ezra."

"Bullshit."

"There are things you don't know."

"Enlighten me, Mother dear."

Maude looked around for support, quickly noting she had none. "Her current associates have aspirations to set up business in the States and have established a foot hold in several towns. Denver seems to be the latest goal, and I suspect they are targeting The Ace."

Ezra's face fell, and Vin could feel his own anger growing. "That's your real concern, isn't it Mrs. Standish?" She didn't respond, knowing the truth would anger them further, and they wouldn't believe her lie.

"Get out Mother."

"I have not completed my business here."

"Yeah, you have Mrs. Standish." Chris stood, and Buck headed to open the door. "We respectfully decline your case."

"Double your usual rate."

"You could pay the rent here for the year, the answer would be no. Leave."

Ezra's voice was forced. "Not just here Mother. Get out of town. I don't want to see you at the club, or anywhere else again."

"You are in no position to order me."

"No, but I strongly advise you seek greener pastures. I assure you, I am well enough connected to make your life exceedingly unpleasant."

She glared at him, without speaking. With as much dignity as she could draw, she gathered her purse and coat and headed out. "I will forward you my new location."

"If you insist." He watched as Buck closed the door after her. "How could she…why would she?" He turned to the others. "I shouldn't have forced her out. There are questions. Did she know all along? Was she involved in the disappearance?" His voice was fading as his agitation increased.

"Steady Ezra. Sit down." Vin went to put a chair behind Ezra but was too slow. He began pacing again and got only a few steps.

"Why?" he asked again, right before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _ **tbc**_


	5. Chapter 5

Josiah sat quietly next to the hospital bed. He couldn't have explained to anyone why he needed to be there, he only knew he did. It was ridiculous, really. He had no connection to Ezra Standish. Sixteen months ago, he didn't even know the man existed.

 _He'd been wandering, looking for a place to have a drink. Most of the gin mills in town had closed their doors to him. It wasn't that they didn't appreciate the business. He was a good customer with a healthy appetite for the product, and he generally paid his tab in good time. The problem was that was too good a customer. He didn't just drink, he got blotto. And a fried, rowdy Josiah Sanchez was trouble looking for a place to happen. He generally found it. It was, in the long run, more profitable to shut him out than to repair the damage._

 _He sat on a park bench, wondering briefly how he had come to this point._

 _"_ _No two ways about it Sanchez, when you lose your faith, you go all out. No half measures for you."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, were you addressing me?"_

 _Josiah looked up to see a very dapper looking swell stopped in front of him._

 _"_ _No, sorry. Was just talking to myself."_

 _"_ _An excellent method of guaranteeing you win any argument."_

 _"_ _Yeah, well I still manage to lose most." He looked away again, hoping the stranger would move along. Instead, the man sat._

 _"_ _Perhaps you could be of some assistance to me Sir. I am fairly new in town, having been here only a matter of weeks setting up a new business. I am looking to find out as much as possible about the, what shall we call them, more colourful aspects of the community. You strike me as a man who would be well aware of such details."_

 _"_ _If you're looking to buy a drink, I know places. Don't think they would measure up to your standards though."_

 _"_ _I can assure you the purchase of alcohol is not of interest to me. I have that actuality well in hand. I was more interested in knowing where one finds entertainment. There seems to be little of it?"_

 _Josiah eyed him carefully before commenting. If he was looking to raid any of the clubs in town, he was the fanciest looking cop that had ever walked a beat. More likely just some good old boy from the south, looking for adventure._

 _"_ _Don't think so Mr.-?"_

 _"_ _My manners are appalling. Ezra Standish, at your service. And you would be…?"_

 _"_ _Sanchez. Josiah. Yeah, I know places, but I don't think you'd fit in too well. What's your game?"_

 _"_ _Which ever one has the highest stakes."_

 _Josiah took a second look. Yes, there was more there than first glance exposed. Until right now, he'd failed to notice the glint of a gold tooth. Failed to notice the ace of spades cuff links. Definitely not your average business man._

 _"_ _Tell you what Ezra. You may not be interested in a drink, but I am. You buy me one, and I will fill you in on what you want to know. Deal?"_

 _"_ _That seems to be an acceptable arrangement. And I know just the spot."_

That first night at the Ace of Spades had cemented the most unusual friendship Josiah had ever had. The gambling, grifting, stylish rum runner and the world weary, defrocked preach made a strange team. No one, not even the two of them, could explain why it worked, why they seemed to need each other. Why they made each other a little bit more complete. But sometimes, explanations weren't needed. You just accept what fate hands you.

Which is why he sat at that bedside now, praying to a God he was no longer convinced he believed in. At the very least, he doubted He was listening, but that didn't stop him.

"I don't need to tell You he's a good man. Better than most people think. Better than he thinks. We need him here. You can't be taking him from us. Not right."

"Strangest prayer I can recall hearing." Chris walked quietly into the room.

"I'm out of practice."

"Any changes?"

Josiah let out a soft sigh. "Doctor seems to think his breathing is better. Got a bit of fever, but thankfully they don't think it's an infection. Mostly it's just exhaustion. He's been sleeping, but he's restless."

"Not surprised. Got a lot on his mind."

"What happened? Why was he at your office?"

Chris shook his head as he pulled over another chair. "I can't tell you that Josiah. It's his story to share, or not. But he's been worrying himself sick, and having his mother show up didn't help matters."

"Maude was there?"

"You've met her?"

"Briefly. She is a piece of work."

Chris grinned. "Well, that's somewhat more polite that what Buck thinks she's a piece of."

"I've noticed Buck tends to be more colourful than I am."

They sat quietly again, watching the gentle rise and fall of the sheets as Ezra slept. Chris noticed the twitching first and moved forward.

"He'd dreaming."

"Doubt they're very sweet." Josiah noted. "He's had a couple, and has trouble breathing after them." They watched as he became increasingly restless, mumbling quietly and eventually tossing in the bed. He settled after only a couple of minutes, but his face was drenched in sweat. Josiah wrung out a cloth from the bowl on the bed-table and wiped him down.

"Those can't be helping him, but I don't know what to do about it."

"I might." Chris stood. "I assume you plan to stay with him."

"He needs someone to. You go do what you have to."

"Back as soon as I can."

"We'll be here."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

As it turned out, Josiah lied. Ezra awoke about 8 hours later and threatened in short order to sue the hospital and everyone in it if was not released immediately. The doctor quickly gave up on him, and Josiah tried to stop him by hiding his clothes. When Ezra showed every indication of his intention to leave, bare ass and all, he relented.

"I will tie you down to this bed and lock you in the room if you don't agree to go straight home to rest."

"There are matters that must be attended to."

"Chris and the others are taking care of that. And no, he didn't tell me what they are. Don't suppose you'd like to share?"

Ezra didn't want to waste what little energy he had arguing with the man. "Not at this time. I promise you Mr. Sanchez, when the time is right, you will be made aware."

"Guess that will have to do. Get dressed, then stay put. I'll be back." He returned about 15 minutes later, pushing a wooden rolling chair next to the bed where Ezra sat struggling to stay awake. "OK, you ride in this to get out of here, and straight back to your place. I'll let the others know where you are once we get your settled."

"I will lose any challenge I present, will I not?"

"Absolutely."

The next 48 hours proved frustrating for everyone involved. Based on nothing more than the fact it was where Ezra had smelled the perfume, Chris and Buck headed for the Black Cat. Their time was wasted, as everyone they spoke with professed ignorance on the subject. Given the levels of intoxication, it seemed likely they were telling the truth. Efforts to talk to the management were rebuffed, and the men left rather than appear too eager. Vin made his way there later in the evening but had no more success. The next day was spent searching every location could think of, with no leads. Out of desperation, and certain that it was the key in all of this, they tried The Cat again. When they were strictly barred from entry, they were certain they were onto something. The question now was what to do about it.

Ezra had slept for most of that time, but every time he awoke, he sought updates. Vin dropped by a couple of times, but most information came by phone. The only pleasure Ezra got from any of it was a brief, but entertaining discussion when JD came to update him. He gave the few fresh facts they had and turned to leave before nervously looking back.

"Uh, Mr. Standish. Sir?"

It was damned upsetting that a man in a dressing gown could still be that daunting to him. Of course the fact the dressing gown probably cost more that his own entire wardrobe might have been a factor.

"If you are going to request an interview for your publication, I must sadly decline."

"Yeah, no – I get that. It would be just the cat's whiskers, but I know you don't do that. Can I – I mean, I'd like to ask –" he stammered.

"Mr. Dunne. You are a reasonably intelligent and resourceful young man. Present yourself in that manner. What is your question?"

"Yes sir. And thanks. There is a waitress – downstairs." He paused.

"There are several waitresses downstairs. Can you be more specific?"

"She's real cute." He was blushing vividly.

For the first time in several days, Ezra felt like smiling. He didn't, but at least he felt like it.

"My opinion would say that all of my hostesses are attractive, but as you deliberately elected to use the word 'cute' I would hazard a guess that you are referring to Miss Wells. Casey."

JD grinned. "Casey. What a hip name."

"Indeed." Perhaps it was everything he was dealing with himself that provided the inspiration to do something he had never done before. "Mr. Dunne, are you free tomorrow evening?"

"Uh, yeah. I should be."

"Please come by at 9:00. I shall direct Tiny to ensure you are seated a one of Miss Wells stations." JD's smile almost split his face. "And Mr. Dunne. If I become aware that you have in any way insulted, injured or wronged this young lady, the consequences will be decidedly unpleasant."

He gulped quietly. "Yes sir. I mean, no Sir. I mean, I wouldn't do that."

"See that you don't." He waited until the door closed before letting his own smile loose. Young love was endearing. The smile faded quickly, as he thought about his own lost chance.

The next day his mood worsened as the day wore on, until he finally got a face to face update on that evening.

"From what we can find, your pal Rodriguez has a guest from Mexico – Carlos Ortiz. He's related in some way, not sure how. You know him?"

Ezra shook his head. "The name is unfamiliar to me. Is he alone?"

"No, he's got a posse. At least 3 bodyguards with him, and a couple of travelling companions. Including an unnamed woman."

Ezra sat up straighter. "Have you seen her?"

Vin shook his head. "Doesn't seem like anyone has for more than a minute. She's been pretty much locked inside the whole trip. Ortiz has been out and around, meeting with some of the other club owners. But she's a mystery."

Ezra stood slowly, stiff from his enforced bed-rest and overall fatigue. He made his way to his desk, where he sat for a moment writing two notes. The first went into a smaller envelope, which then went into a larger one, along with the second note. As he addressed it, he pushed the buzzer to call for Tiny. The door opened less than 30 seconds later. "Please deliver this to Mr. Rodriguez at The Black Cat."

"Hang on." Chris moved to intercept it, but Tiny stepped up too quickly. "What are you doing Ezra?"

"Obviously only that which is expected of me. If the other owners are meeting this Ortiz, I need to do the same. I have invited him here."

"Bad move." Buck cautioned. "You ain't up to form."

"That is why I am summoning him. I shall have home field advantage." Buck smiled at the analogy.

"Never took you for a sports fan Standish."

"If you can bet on it, I am aware of it."

Chris wasn't about to be distracted. "We're here if and when this meeting happens. Don't want anybody getting stupid ideas."

"Of course Mr. Larabee. I would request you remain somewhat in the background, so as not to overplay our hand."

"We don't have a hand Standish. Don't even know what the game is."

Ezra smiled in spite of the situation. "That is what keeps it interesting."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 ** _tbc_**


	6. Chapter 6

At 11:00 that night, Tiny knocked on the door to one of the private second floor rooms before opening it for the visitors. A bodyguard came first, casting a critical eye around. He paused, sizing up the trio of men closest behind Ezra. Two more sat in the far corner. "Who's armed?"

Chris, Buck and Vin acknowledged their status, while Josiah and Nathan shook their heads. Ezra didn't react.

"Why is there a reporter downstairs?"

Buck smiled. "The kid will be thrilled you called him that."

"He is having a drink. He is my guest. I expect he is about to become a regular since becoming infatuated with one of my waitresses. It is tiresome but should be profitable." Ezra replied. "He is unofficial, I assure you. Are there further questions, or may we proceed?"

The guard stepped back, and Ortiz entered the room. Ezra moved forward to greet him, and froze, as Inez Rocios stepped in behind. He regrouped quickly, but not before Ortiz could gloat in the realization he had scored a direct hit with his first move.

"I believe you know Miss Rocios."

She could not bring herself to meet his eyes. "Hello Senor Standish."

"It is a relief to see you. I feared you had perished several years ago."

"I was – fortunate. I do regret misleading you on that day."

"You disappeared." Even his best poker face was not enough to hide the hurt in his voice.

"I – I had no choice."

"Please my dear. Mr. Standish clearly is at a loss. Feel free to explain all of the circumstances."

She turned on Ortiz with a spark of fire coming to her eyes. "No hay necesidad de hacerle pasar por esto."

"English my dear. Show respect for our host." He raised a hand and she leaned back slightly. Ezra moved with surprising speed to block any action.

"If she doesn't wish to discuss it, then she does not need to."

Ortiz grinned again. "As you wish. Now, come. We have business to discuss, do we not?" He moved to a seat, Inez following behind. Ezra took her arm to assist, and Ortiz was on his feet in an instant.

"Laying a hand on my property is a very quick way to meet your maker Standish."

"I beg your pardon – your property?"

"The lady belongs to me."

Ezra could hear Nathan's low growl behind him, and silently offered a prayer that he would stay out of this.

"I believe you are incorrect in that. Sir. It is quite impossible to own another person in this country."

"Yes, and you are such a strict proponent of upholding the laws of your country."

"There are issues of humanity and civility that go beyond anything written by the courts."

Ortiz laughed. "Yes, of course. Your high moral standard is notorious, as it that of all gangsters."

"Why do people insist on labeling me in that manner?"

Inez spoke quietly. "He is correct Senor Standish. I belong to him."

Ezra stared, hoping the hurt was not obvious. "I will reluctantly concede you might belong with him, if that is your choice. But you do NOT belong **to** him."

"My family owed him much money. Far more than could be paid back."

"Loan shark on top of everything else. Lovely little set up you have for yourself." Buck couldn't stay out of the conversation any longer, despite the dirty look he got from Ezra for his intervention.

"A business man, just as your Mr. Standish is."

Inez continued, ignoring the others and speaking only to Ezra. "My family would have lost everything. It would have been most unpleasant for my brothers. Father offered me as payment for the debt. Senor Ortiz took me back to Mexico after the fire. There was no reason for you to know any of this."

A colourful variety of curses broke out behind him, but Ezra couldn't make any out over the pounding in his ears. He wanted more than anything right now to have her father in front of him, alongside of Ortiz, so that both could be suitably dealt with. It took several seconds for him to realize Inez was still speaking to him.

"… so I will stay until it has been determined the debt is paid."

"So, not slavery Senor Standish. I would say 'indentured servitude', while not completely accurate, is closer to the term you seek. The English have such an elegant way of disguising things, no?"

Ezra pulled his eyes away from Inez reluctantly. "What is the value of the debt?"

"She is not for sale."

Ezra took several quick steps closer. "She is not a commodity. I do not seek to buy her, merely the debt. What is its value?"

Chris took a step forward sensing Ezra was about to push his antagonist past the breaking point.

"Steady Standish. We just got you healed up from one bullet. Don't need to be putting any fresh holes in yourself."

"There is no sum you could offer me. My ventures at home are more than profitable enough that I have all the money I need. Wealth is no longer my goal."

Ezra stared, unblinking. "You seek power and possessions. It is your nature. You are looking to expand your holdings and enhance your status. Therefore, I have to ask, what about ventures here? In the United States."

Josiah was the first to catch on to where this was headed. "Ezra, son. You don't want to be doing that."

"This is not your concern Mr. Sanchez." He didn't take his eyes of Ortiz. "The debt cleared in return for The Ace of Spades."

"No Senor! You cannot do that." Inez gasped as the others stood motionless.

"Straight trade? No other terms?" Ortiz was grinning openly at the hold he had over this gringo.

"If I were to accept the concept of you taking over the business, I would ask only that you offer to keep the current staff for the operation. It would be to your advantage, as they are good people who know the running of the club."

"They are loyal to you. They would be difficult."

"I would talk with them."

Ortiz walked over to Inez, raising his hand and running it softly down her cheek. She turned her head, flinching, but did not step away. Ezra was finding it almost impossible to remain passive.

"It is a fascinating offer. I would have to have my business manager look over your books, insure that I am not being cheated on the deal. He will come by later to do so, and I will give you an answer then. Come Inez. We have our own business to attend to. If I am to lose you, I intend to make our remaining time memorable."

Ezra's eye seemed to go almost black. "If she is – damaged, in any way – a price will be extracted from you. I trust you understand me?"

He smirked at Ezra in response, who could only watch helplessly as Ortiz and his men left. Inez could not bring herself to look back at him.

"You can't be serious about that Standish?" Buck was the first to risk speaking to him.

Ezra had not moved from his spot. "What choice do I have?"

"You said it yourself. He can't own her." Nathan challenged. "We can have him arrested, or deported."

"For what? Inez will feel she has no choice but to honour her family's responsibility. She will deny any charges we level, and he will be left free to not only carry on, but to sue us all for slander."

Josiah moved to face him. He stood calmly, waiting for Ezra to look up at him before placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "You certain about this? I know how much The Ace means to you."

"It means nothing."

Vin was about to add his own opinion but was shut down by Chris. "He's made up his mind. Leave him be." He walked up to Ezra. "You have your priorities straight?" Ezra merely nodded. "Think he's going to let you take your stuff outta there before he takes over?"

"I shall ensure I recover anything essential before any further meetings occur. There is little else beyond a few personal keepsakes that would mean nothing to him."

"I know it's not what you have in mind for yourself Ezra, but we can always use another hand at the agency." Vin offered. Buck quickly seconded the suggestion.

"Your consideration is appreciated, but I do not believe Miss Rocios would elect to remain here as long as Ortiz is resident. And to be honest, I am not sure I would survive the experience either. If you will all excuse me, I have preparations to make." He walked out without looking back.

"Damn it Chris. This ain't right."

"No shit, Buck. What the hell are we supposed to do about it?"

"We can all tell what the bastard did to her. That's rape and abuse, any way you cut it. And he not only walks away from that but takes Standish down in the process."

The turmoil was clear on Chris's face. "I repeat Buck, what the hell do we do about it?"

"Take the bastard out." It was a matter-of-fact statement that didn't surprise Chris but caught the others off guard.

"Kill him? Are you crazy?" Nathan demanded.

"It's what he'd get if the court convicted him."

"I'm sorry – did I miss the trial portion of this execution?"

"Come on Jackson. You know he wouldn't be convicted on what we can prove. But you also know he's guilty."

"Not going to be party to a lynching, no matter who is on the receiving end. It ain't happening."

Buck looked at him. "Don't recall saying I needed any help."

Josiah tried to bring things back to reality. "It won't work. They'd make sure the blame came back to Ezra, and he wouldn't stop them. He's not going to let anyone else take this on."

"She that special to him?" Vin asked quietly, knowing the answer.

"Seems so. I knew there was someone. He got drunk enough just the once and let that slip. Didn't know who, or anything else but that she was dead. Kept saying he was too late. Guess he's not about to make that mistake again."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 ** _tbc_**


	7. Chapter 7

The waiting had been hard on all of them. They had agreed to meet up at The Ace, both to have the chance to try to come up with a plan, and because they all had the distinct impression it would be their last chance to do so. The tension built to the point they were barely able to speak to each other, for fear of saying things they would regret. It didn't help that Standish had disappeared all together. When Vin had asked Tiny how his boss was doing, he got only a shrug for a response, followed by "He went for a ride."

"A ride?" Buck echoed. "His world his going to crap and he went driving?"

"Yes sir. He took out his motorcycle almost immediately after he got up."

Vin looked stunned. "Ezra rides an iron?"

"If you mean a motorcycle, then yes sir. I think he learned during his time in the service when he..." Tiny cut himself off. Obviously, he was worried about his boss to let any kind of personal history slip like than. The others had the decency to avoid further prying, despite the spikes in curiosity they all experienced.

Chris glanced at his watch, surprised to see it was already almost 2:00 in the afternoon. "So, he hasn't been gone too long?"

"Six hours."

"Standish went out at 8:00 in the morning. I didn't think he was ever up before noon!"

Again, Tiny shrugged. "I don't believe he slept, sir."

When the sound of the door opening and Tiny's greeting came almost an hour later, Chris was first to catch up to Ezra. His body language made it clear he had no desire to talk, and stated so just to remove any doubt.

"There is nothing further to be said on the matter. I have reviewed all of my options, legal and otherwise, and determined what has to be done. Everything is in place, and Ortiz will be here at 5 to complete our agreement. If possible, I would appreciate having you gentlemen here to provide additional security."

"You want to keep your own people out of this?" Nathan asked, puzzled by the fact he would count on them rather than employees who had been with him so much longer.

"Ortiz has seen you. He expects you. I would rather not take any actions that might make him anxious. This transaction is to important to risk it on uncertainties."

Chris nodded, speaking for them all. "We'll be here."

Ezra looked around the room, both grateful for and a bit perplexed by the show of support from men who, for the most part, he barely knew. He knew the state of mind he was in right now precluded him from expressing that, as any show of emotion might just break what was left of his resolve.

"I do apologize to you Mr. Dunne, but I believe you should wait downstairs, away from the rendez-vous. Your presence as a reporter may well prove off-putting to my guest."

JC was torn between being upset by the restriction or flattered over the implication he was a reporter with enough reputation to cause concern. The realization that Casey would be downstairs tipped the scale for him.

"I understand. Don't want to mess any of this up for you."

Now, as the confrontation began, there was nothing Chris wanted to do more than wipe the smug look from Ortiz's face. He figured a shovel would do the job nicely. He couldn't understand how Ezra could stand to look at the bastard, let alone seem so calm about the whole deal. A second look told him Ezra wasn't looking at Ortiz. He hadn't taken his eyes from Inez since she had walked in the room. And he wasn't as calm as he looked.

Ezra could see the faint outline of a bruise under the make-up. Could detect the slight puffiness of her lip. Seeing she was under his concerned scrutiny, she pulled at the sleeves of her blouse, and he was willing to bet whatever fortune he had left that there were more bruises there. Only the knowledge that these acts would eventually be avenged kept him from drawing on the small weapon that hid in his sleeve.

"This is indeed an impressive establishment. And my business manager assures me the books are in fine order. Both sets."

"So, the proposal is acceptable."

"No Senor, please do not do this for me."

"Silencio!"

She flinched, and Ezra had to clench his entire body to avoid responding. Buck's temperament was less well controlled as he made a move forward.

"Keep your guard dogs in check Mr. Standish, or this deal will be over before it begins."

"Please Mr. Wilmington, you are only prolonging the inevitable."

"Bullshit! He needs to be taken down. If you won't, I will."

"This is neither the time nor place." Ezra did not want to have to look directly at Buck, as that would mean diverting his attention. Chris reached out and pulled Buck back. This was Ezra's show, at least for the moment.

"You always let your men speak to you like that?"

Ezra barked out a harsh laugh. "I can assure you Senor Ortiz. These are not 'my' men. They are far to independent to be under anyone's thumb."

"You really are a fool. In so many matters." He reached into his pocket, pulling out papers. "The documents pertaining to the debt. Once you hand over the Ace of Spades, the matter is closed."

He reached out, but Ezra didn't move. "I am sorry, but one condition has been added. Questions have come to mind since our earlier discussion, and I have a nature that demands my curiosity be satisfied."

"I will do what I can to oblige."

"If I understood correctly, you 'rescued' Miss Rocios after the fire. What moment of prescience allowed you to be aware she would need your assistance?"

The smile froze uncomfortably onto Ortiz's face. "It was merely a matter for fortunate timing."

"Men like you make your own fortunes. If I might be allowed to speculate? It was far easier to kidnap a woman who was believed to have died. And if you could make a name for yourself as a man of action at the same time, so much the better. I have received telegraphs from associates in Mexico confirming the pride you took self-aggrandizing over your destruction of several business in New Orleans. You started that fire, correct?"

 _Damn it Standish – you gonna make an accusation like that, you might want to give us some warning._ Chris kept the curse to himself, vowing to share it with Ezra later. Until then, he decided it wouldn't hurt for the detectives to make their presence in the room more obvious, and at his signal, all three took a couple of steps forward.

"A powerful accusation sir. Have you proof?"

"I'm not looking for proof. I simply wish to satisfy my own curiosity. I will concede, it will be less damaging to my ego to realize I have been taken down by a man so clearly willing to go to any lengths necessary to get what he wants. I can appreciate that blind ambition."

Ortiz tilted his head in acknowledgement of what he saw as a compliment. "I have never let annoying details like the law get in my way. It is how I have gained power, position, and now, your club. If the process included a bit of arson along the way, it simply enhances my reputation."

"And the lives lost?"

"I didn't know those people, so it is of no concern to me."

Ezra knew he shouldn't react, but couldn't completely contain himself. "I did know them."

Ortiz shrugged, dismissing the matter. "Now, my papers please." He held his envelope out again.

Ezra said nothing as he reached into his own pocket and retrieved his envelope. He could see Inez had stopped fighting the tears in her eyes and could hear the low growls coming from the men behind him as he passed it over in the exchange. He glanced quickly at the documents to ensure the were the originals before tossing them into the fire. His smile broadened as he watched the confusion on Ortiz's face when he felt the envelope and tore it open.

"What is the meaning of this?" He reached in a pulled out a single playing card.

"You asked for the Ace of Spades. If you turn that over, you will see that is what I provided to you."

"The deal was for YOUR Ace of Spades."

"Yes, and I have signed it and identified is as such to ensure that it was, in fact, my property. It is now yours to enjoy. I have consulted an expert who assures me this is all completely legal."

"You arrogant gringo! You presume to toy with me?" His reach for his gun was stopped when the derringer appeared inches from his face.

"By all means. Give me the reason I need to satisfy my strongest desire. It will require precious little incentive." He didn't need to look to know the others were covering him against actions from the bodyguards.

"Judge Travis. Have you heard enough, or shall I encourage confessions of further actions?"

A door none of them had been aware of opened, and a pleased looking judge walked out, followed by three Federal agents.

"Mr. Ortiz, you are under arrest for the crimes of arson and murder. I'm sure we can find a few more charges to add to the mix." He looked to Ezra "Two sets of books Standish?" the judge goaded him lightly.

Ezra lowered his weapon as the agents began handcuffing the prisoners. "Of course. One for the business, one for the property." He stepped next to Inez, gently taking her hand. "It is over now." He smiled at her.

"NO! You don't get to win!" Ortiz shoved at the agent nearest to him, grabbing for his gun. Ezra spun to put himself between the gun and Inez as a single shot was fired. He looked surprised as he realized he was still standing and didn't bother to pretend anything other than satisfaction as he watched Ortiz fall to the ground, a bullet-hole dead centre in his forehead. He glanced over to see Chris holstering his weapon.

"I believe, Mr. Larabee, that cancels any debt."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Ezra paced nervously in front of the closed door. The police were down the hall, going through the formality of closing up the case. With Judge Travis and several federal agents as witnesses, there really wasn't much to do beyond writing up reports, but given that the venue was a speakeasy, or as it would say in the reports – private club – they had to make sure it looked good.

Ezra really didn't care about any of that. Inez had basically fainted into his arms a moment or two after Ortiz was killed. While he had dreamt for years about holding her again, this was decidedly not what he had in mind. His own strength at the moment was far from what was needed to support her, so he withheld his objections when Buck took her from him.

Nathan offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile to the stricken looking man. "Don't worry Standish. I'd guess it was nothing more that shock and stress. Where can we set her down?" They were directed to another room at the far end of the floor. Casey Wells was summoned, and she went in with Nathan to make Inez comfortable. They had been in there almost 20 minutes, and Ezra was ready to break down the door. Josiah blocked the path.

"Slow it down Ezra. If there was anything wrong, Nathan would have called for help by now. Likely just getting her calmed for the night."

"I need to see her. To talk to her. I need to know this is real."

"You need to give her some time. She's been through – well I can't even guess what. She'll need to adjust to all of that."

"I just need to know she is all right. For anything else, I have time."

The door opened before Josiah could respond. As Nathan approached, Ezra looked past him to see Casey settling the quilt over the bed. Inez looked to be sleeping.

"She's fine Standish. Well, maybe not fine, but she doesn't need to go anywhere. If the bastard wasn't dead, I'd be more than happy to give him a taste of what he'd have coming to him."

"She will recover from this?"

"Needs rest. Peace and quiet. She's kinda shell-shocked by everything, but she wants to talk to you."

Ezra immediately made a move to the door before Nathan stopped him. "She can't handle any pressure right now. This isn't the time to ask her what happened, or to make any decisions. You let her lead the conversation. Don't mess with my patient Standish."

"I promise you Mr. Jackson, her best interest is my only concern." He side-stepped his way into the room. Casey stood as he approached, smiled shyly and whispered to him. "I think she'll sleeping for a while. I'd be happy to come back and stay with her if you need me too Mr. Standish."

"Thank you my dear."

He sat beside the bed, staring for several minutes before taking Inez's hand in his. The action was enough to wake her, and a fleeting moment of panic was reflected in her eyes.

"No, my dear. You can rest. It is over now. You are safe, and I shall make sure that does not change."

She smiled as she relaxed. "I cannot believe I am free. I have been afraid to even dream of that for so long."

Guilt and remorse shaded Ezra's face. "If I had had even the faintest of ideas of what was happening…"

"Do not do that to yourself Senor. You couldn't know. I did not want you to know. What had happened, what I had done. What I have become."

Ezra gently laid a finger on her lips. "Shhh. You have done nothing. You are a victim in this, and for the sake of all concerned, you should hope I never encounter any of the others responsible."

"But – "

"You must rest. We have time, all the time we need, to discuss this. You are back now."

She looked away from him as a tear slipped free. "I am not the woman you knew Senor. I cannot be."

"And I am not the same man. We have time now. I will wait as long as you need to sort through all of this, but I will not give up on you. On us. I will not make that mistake twice in my life time. Shhh. Don't speak. Just rest."

He watched as she slowly fell asleep with a faint smile on her face.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _ **tbc**_


	8. Chapter 8

It was late at night when the seven men were finally all settled around a table in a different private room down the hall from the night's events. JD was still complaining, repeatedly, about the fact that he had once again missed out on all of the action. Ezra finally summoned Tiny, whispering something to him.ï¿½ When the next order was delivered by Casey instead of hostess who had been serving them, the young man's mood improved significantly.

It seemed at that point everyone was in a good mood, and Vin decided it might be the opportunity to take advantage of that.

"Say Ezra, don't suppose with all the connections you have, you'd know of someone who could find a job for a friend of mine?"

"That would rather depend on the friend, and the type of job you have in mind. At the moment, I do not require any additional services."

Vin grinned. "No disrespect, but I don't imagine Nettie would much like coming to work for you."

Ezra stared at him for a moment. "Please tell me you are not referring to Nettie Wells?" Somehow, he knew that had to be the case, and was not at all surprised when Vin nodded. "The woman despises me. Claims I have scandalized her niece. I assure you Mr. Dunne ï¿½ I have not." JD had tensed at the comment but settled back again, trusting the reassurance.

Vin got serious. "I'd owe you one Ezra. It's important to me."

Ezra didn't have to know the details to understand the feeling. He reviewed a few facts of his businesses in his mind and quickly devised a solution. "You were wise to make such a request at a time when my spirits are so high Mr. Tanner. I have an acquaintance who owns a boarding house which caters to young women who seek adventure in the big city. My understanding is that the establishment is in need of a woman compassionate enough to help guide these ladies and determined enough to keep matters in hand. I cannot help but suspect Mrs. Wells might be such a person."

Vin nodded enthusiastically. "Describes her perfectly."

"I shall see what I can arrange."

"On the subject of arranging things ï¿½"

Ezra turned his attention to the speaker. "Yes Mr. Larabee?"

"You might have mentioned to us that Travis was in on all of this Standish."

"I could not assume that risk. I have not had the opportunity to view any of you in action sufficiently to ensure myself you would be capable of the deception required. I find it very difficult to trust honest men."

"Is it a sign I've had too much to drink that that makes sense to me?" Buck asked.

"Probably." Chris picked up his coffee cup.

"Really Chris. Given everything that happened here tonight, you don't think for one night you could loosen up enough to have a drink or two? It's not like you're buying." Vin admonished. Ezra had informed them that the entire evening was on the house, after assuring them this was a one-time offering.

"I figure one of us should maintain his standards."

"Thought that was why we kept Nathan around." Josiah teased.

Ezra looked at the man who sat quietly at the table. "You do understand, Mr. Jackson, that drinking alcohol is technically not illegal. Only selling it."

"Yes. But I will be having to get Josiah safely home eventually, so I'll pass."

Ezra nodded slightly. "I do not believe I have taken the opportunity to thank you, not just for your support this evening, but for your efforts two weeks ago in keeping me alive. I am in your debt."

"Easy way for you to repay that." he replied.

Josiah tensed slightly. "Not the time Nathan."

"You can take the next week off from any kind of work and get the rest you need. I'd tell you to go back to the hospital, but I know that would be a waste of breath."

"I shall take your recommendation under advisement. I also want to thank you for your assistance with Miss. Rocios. Are you quite certain she does not require further attention?"

"She's resting Standish. Bruises will heal, and he didn't bust anything ï¿½ this time. She's been through a lot with him. Gonna take time for her to get past it all."

"Time is an element I have in abundance."

"Not if you keep pulling stunts like you did tonight. You stepped in front of a loaded gun. Again. This a lifelong habit of yours?"

"On the contrary Mr. Larabee. I don't recall any past activities that have required such actions."

Nathan kept his mouth shut. He'd seen Ezra's chest while he was treating the wound in the alley two weeks ago. This wasn't going to be the only scar the man had. If he didn't want to share that information, Nathan was in no position to comment. It did give him pause though, along with the things he'd seen and heard in the last few days. He was beginning to think Josiah just might have a valid point about there being more to this man than met the eye.

Ezra stood. They could see he was tired, but also far more relaxed than ever before. "I have no desire to cut this evening short, so I implore you to stay as long as you choose. Tiny will see to it that food is provided if you so wish, and we can arrange a way home for those of you who will be incapable of finding your own way there. And as you have offered, I assume I can count on you, Mr. Jackson, to see to Mr. Sanchez. Excellent. Now, on the advice of my interim physician, I am going to go to bed. Possibly for the better part of the next week."

"Good. You need the rest."

"I said nothing about rest Mr. Jackson." He smiled. "Gentlemen - enjoy your evening. Oh, and Mr. Larabee. If you want to be successful in pulling the wool over the eyes of the truly observant, you will need to stop putting cream and sugar in your coffee. Either that or start adding them to your mug of Jack Daniels." He tapped his fingers to his forehead in salute as he bid them goodnight.

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 **The end**


	9. Roaring 20's Bible - a guideline

_**In case anyone wants to have a go at the Roaring 20s, here is my creation background notes on the universe. This wasn't written as a guide, it is just my "thinking it through" process. You will note if you have read the first two stories that I have already changed some planned development.**_

 _ **FYI: Future story notions are noted in italics. Feel free to run with them - I've taken out the ones I am keeping for myself!**_

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Setting:** Suppose Denver is as good as any. Avoid New York, Chicago, LA as there is too much real 1920s history in those spots, and it could get messy.

 **Date:** Approx 1922/23. Prohibition firmly entrenched. Long enough after the war for people to have "moved on", recent enough for the history to be relevant.

 **CHARACTERS:** PRIMARY: The Seven

 **Military background (WW1):**

 **Chris:** led a squad (Captain), highly decorated (doesn't like to talk about it). Elite squad. Special missions. Equivalent of modern day Seals or Rangers with:

 **Buck:** his sergeant (didn't have the discipline to be an officer).

 **Vin:** served with them for a short time before being reassigned which ended up leading to his dishonourable discharge due to erroneous report of desertion. Matter resolved to clear him but left him disillusioned and mistrusting of authority.

( _Future story idea: family of someone who died because of supposed desertion comes after Vin?_ )

 **Nathan:** stretcher bearer/orderly. Better medic than many of the doctors on the front lines. Saved lives, including Josiah.

 **Josiah:** preacher in the military. Horrors of war cost him his faith in himself, man, and in God. Trying to get all back.

 **Ezra:** service record sealed. No one is entirely sure what he did, or for who. Rumors run wild (dealt goods to both sides, worked as spy, sold out his men…) He **never** talks about any of it (yet!)

 **JD:** tried to enlist by lying but failed miserably at it (would have been about 15 or 16!).

 **Family/Personal History:** fundamentally lines up with Old West details - with a few tweaks: (Ages aren't carved in stone, just estimates)

 **Chris (age 36)** \- Widower: wife Sarah, son Adam died in flu epidemic 1918 while he was in the service overseas. Parents alive - location unspecified. Siblings - maybe?

 **Buck (age 34)** \- confirmed bachelor. Ladies' man (love 'em and leave 'em). No other family _that he knows of_.

 **Vin (26)** \- orphaned young. Part of the "Orphan Train" care system - grew up on various farms as child labour. Ran away often, which is where his early tracking/ hunting/survival skills were developed. How he met Nettie, no more running away. Suspects his father might still be alive, but not all that interested in finding out. ( _may show up in the future as someone of power/influence afraid of scandal. Maybe criminal background - turns out related - cousins? - to Ezra?_ )

 **Nathan** ( **26** ) - involved with diner waitress (Rain). Mother dead, father lives elsewhere. Occasional contact.

 **Josiah (45) -** No current involvement, but there have been a variety of women in his past, ( _who may show up from time to time!_ ). Parents dead - father was strict, mother weak. Sister in sanitarium, he hopes one day to be able to take care of her himself but doesn't think he has the temperament to handle that properly.

 **Ezra (29)** \- Single. Was in love once, but never told her (Inez - hostess at club he ran in New Orleans). She died in fire (or did she?). Family is grifters and thieves. Mother is manipulative, only person who can shatter his confidence. Father is not in the picture - dark criminal background.

 **JD (21 - just) -** No involvements but will soon be meeting a young lady who works at Ezra's speakeasy by the name of Casey. Father died several years earlier, mother more recently. He moved out west from the east when that happened.

 **Recent (post war)/Current Work History**

 **Chris** \- tried working ranches for other people - to restrictive. Tried law enforcement - system to corrupt. Odd jobs to keep food on the table. Now running private detective business with Buck and Vin

 **Buck** \- mercenary/body guard work after the war. Some jobs were "unsavory". Actions may come back to haunt him. Now with Chris and Vin

 **Vin** \- Wanderer since the war. Does whatever he needs to. Travelled around for a couple of years before settling in Denver, because it "felt right".

 **Nathan -** tried to get more medical certification after the war. Colour and finances made it impossible. Self-taught. Works as orderly part time at local hospital when not at the shelter. Gets some income from the shelter as well, courtesy of an anonymous benefactor.

 **Josiah -** did not go back to preaching. Social work with various charitable foundations before focusing on the shelter. Tends to drink when he gets depressed, a habit Nathan is trying to break him of. One of several reasons Nathan has issues with Ezra.

 **Ezra -** owner of The Ace of Spades speakeasy. Claims to have never earned an honest day's pay in his life - would bring scandal to the family name. Very successful. No criminal record, though he freely admits to being on the wrong side of the law for most of his life.

 **JD -** runner for the Denver County Press. Aspires to be the next great American novelist.

 **Secondary Recurring Characters:**

 **Mary Travis:** Widow. First client at the Agency. Determined, strong willed. _Probably 'legal secretary' for the Judge, branching out to do other bookkeeping, typing, etc. in her own small business. Maybe studying a bit of law as well as things go along._

 **Judge Travis:** Federal court. Investigating corruption. Has family money to hire the "boys" when he needs external (honest) investigation. Mary's father-in-law.

 **Tiny** : bouncer at The Ace of Spades. Loyal to Ezra.

 **Casey:** young waitress/hostess at The Ace of to Nettie - lives with her.

 **Mrs. Potter:** Runs local grocery/convenience shop near the Agency

 **Rain:** Nathan's girlfriend. Works in local diner. ( _Wonder what would happen if Ezra offered her a job?_ )

 **Nettie** **Wells:** Raised Vin for at least part of his youth - teen years. (note to self - term TEENAGER not yet in use in the 20's). Have to figure out where she will fit in ( _Temperance League? She could drive Ezra crazy, but doesn't feel right for her character_ ) Possibly running Ezra's household when Vin asks him to find her a job?

 **Maude Standish** (or insert current last name!): Ezra's mother. Grifter, thief, etc. Will use anything or anyone (including Ezra) to get ahead. _Plan to have her pop in from time to time to 'torture' her darling boy._

 **Locations:**

 **Detective Agency** : Rented storefront operation, ground floor of small office building. Other tenants to be determined. Maybe Mary's soon to be business will have a room there. Outer office, two small rooms in the back, each with way out of the building. Closet for file cabinet. Furnishings are second hand, but comfortable. Hot plate for coffee. Small rooms have a couple of cots set up. Indoor plumbing!

 **Shelter:** about a ½ mile away from Agency. Converted warehouse space. Drop in area with activities to pass the time. Do some basic educational training as well (Vin may be improving his reading skills here in the future!). Small medical room for basic first aid care. Kitchen - sandwiches, coffee, donuts. Dorm room for emergency overnight stays. Private rooms - one office space and a couple for counselling or shelter. Primarily for men, occasional battered wife might show up, knowing she will be protected there. Funding comes from donations and small government programs (because of vets). One particular private donor instrumental in keeping the place going -anonymously.

 **In the Agency neighbourhood:** Small grocery run by Mrs. Potter. Diner. Take out sandwich joint. Pawn shop. Barber shop. Second hand store.

 **The Ace of Spades:** Small office building, converted. About a mile uptown from Agency. Speakeasy - complete with password protected door, hidden escape panel and "panic room". Main area elegantly furnished, panelled walls. Intimate setting for tables. Gaming tables in the corners. Also 2nd floor with half a dozen or so private rooms for poker, or other entertainment. Indoor plumbing! (NOT A BROTHEL!) Ezra's office (2nd floor) also elegant, but a bit more casual. Third floor has guest rooms (personal, not business), staff room (separate stairs/entrance). Has private suite on 4th with all the comforts (feather bed, private bar, hidden gun lockers). Escape route, secret room. Second safe. His neighbourhood has restaurants and small businesses, mostly professional.

 **Transportation** **:**

 **Chris/Buck** \- jointly buy a car for the job.

 **Vin** – motorcycle. Indian Scout – payment for a favour that he did for someone.

 **JD** – bicycle (for now anyway)

 **Josiah/Nathan** \- beat up junker of a car that the shelter uses. Pick-up truck available to them.

 **Ezra** \- 1920 Kissel Model 6-45 'Gold Bug' Speedster. And 1921 Alfa Romeo G1. Also smaller motorcycle for more covert travel.

 **Secrets/Issues/Details:**

 **Chris** : No secrets (yet) but private about past. Doesn't discuss his family anymore, even with Buck. Still owns his ranch, rented out (primary income to keep agency funded). May yet return there. ( _Ezra ends up owning race horses - needs a place for them?_ )

 **Buck** : Dealings since the war weren't always honourable. Mercenary work for less than reputable men or causes. Not terribly proud of what he did or who he did it for. _Guilt over some actions – past will come back to haunt him_.

 **Vin** : Feels some survivor's guilt over what happened during the war, even though there was no fault. Also, as in original, literacy issues. _Will eventually start learning at the shelter._

 **Josiah** : No one but Nathan knows about his sister. Or precisely how strict his upbringing was. Drinks more than he should (not the best kept secret). Nathan angry with Ezra for supplying booze.

 **Nathan** : Nothing specific, but doesn't talk alto about his past -(poverty, racism). More of a moral streak than the others, but also a sense of justice, and is learning to be more flexible in attitude and approach.

 **JD** : Open book. Couldn't keep a secret to save his life, but is trying really hard to do so to save Ezra's.

 **Ezra** : our man of mystery. Philanthropic side is hidden (even Josiah doesn't know all the details, or why). Military service was out of uniform – worked with resistance forces.

 **The Roaring Twenties**

Touchstones:

· Economic prosperity

· Jazz music

· The flapper redefined the look for women

· Prohibition

· Development and use of automobiles, telephones, motion pictures, radio, and electric appliances.

· Media focus on celebrities, especially sports heroes and movie stars

· In most states, women won the right to vote.

NOTES:

1\. Radio was first mass broadcasting medium. Radios were expensive, but changed communication/entertainment.

2\. 1925: electrical recording became available for commercially issued gramophone records.

3\. Movies were cheap and accessible. Talkies at end of the decade (The Jazz Singer in 1927)

4\. 1927 - Charles Lindbergh flew the first solo nonstop transatlantic flight.

5\. **Medical:**

· No antibiotics: No penicillin until 1929 (became a significant antibiotic much later in the 1930s.) Infections from surgery not uncommon. No treatment for VD

· No vaccinations (measles, polio, etc could all be all killers)

· TB still common.

· Broken limbs could result in amputations.

· Beginning of govt. taking responsibility for some funding instead of private sector and churches.

6\. Electrification (slowed during the war) expanded with industries switching from coal to electricity.

7\. Telephone lines started to cover the continent.

8\. Indoor plumbing/modern sewer systems become more common.

9\. Automobiles were becoming more common (Model T, 15 million units by 1927)

10\. **Automobile** = road construction, new bridges and regular highway maintenance

· New industries to make tires and glass and refine fuel, service and repair cars and trucks

· New car dealers were franchised by the car makers

· Tourism gained an enormous boost, with hotels, restaurants and shops

11\. More Americans in urban towns and cities of over 2,500 than in small or rural areas.

12\. Modern white-collar job became the norm for life in large and medium cities.

13\. Typewriters, filing cabinets, and telephones brought unmarried women into clerical jobs.

14\. Ever-growing manufacturing sector in American cities became widespread among rural Americans.

15\. Suffrage: expanded women's voting rights. Politicians responded by spending more attention on issues of concern to women, especially peace, public health, education, and the status of children.

16\. "Lost Generation": Young people who came out of WWI disillusioned and cynical. (Usually refers to American literary notables who lived in Paris at the time (Hemingway, Fitzgerald, Stein)

17\. The Jazz Age: New styles of music into the mainstream - Jazz most popular form of music for youth.

18\. Dance clubs became popular as decade progressed. Public craze for pole dancing.

19\. Most popular dances throughout the decade were the foxtrot, waltz, and American tango. Novelty dances: The Breakaway, The Charleston, Black Bottom (1926 to 1927), The Lindy Hop (1927),

 **Changes for women in the 1920s:**

20\. Fashion: Young women breaking-off from the rigid Victorian way of life. Rebellious, middle-class women, labeled 'flappers' by older generations – no more corsets and donned slinky knee-length dresses, exposing limbs. Hairstyle was chin-length bob, and variations. Cosmetics became extremely popular.

21\. Flappers: Period of social revolution. Chaperones faded in importance as "anything goes" became lifestyle. "Flappers" danced, drank, smoked and voted. Cut her hair, wore make-up, and partied. She was known for being giddy and taking risks. New careers opened for single women in offices and schools, with salaries that helped them to be more independent.

22\. 19th Amendment in 1920, gave women the right to vote.

23\. Beginning of 20th century saw a minimum wage, forcing many factories to shorten their workdays.

24\. In the 1920s, women began attending state colleges and universities (often in a gendered role - typically took classes such as home economics, "Husband and Wife", "Motherhood" and "The Family as an Economic Unit").

25\. Thanks to thoughts of sexual liberation, dating changed on campus. Automobile courtship provided a more private setting. "Petting", sexual relations without intercourse, became a social norm.

26\. Immigration restrictions: The US became more anti-immigration in policy. The Immigration Act of 1924 limited immigration to a fraction proportionate to that ethnic group in the United States in 1890 to freeze pattern of European ethnic composition, and exclude almost all Asians. Hispanics were not restricted.

 **Prohibition**

27\. Eighteenth Amendment to the U.S. Constitution and the Volstead Act made illegal the manufacture, import and sale of beer, wine and hard liquor. Drinking was technically not illegal.

28\. Promoted by evangelical Protestant churches and the Anti-Saloon League to "reduce drunkenness, petty crime, wife abuse, and corrupt saloon-politics. The KKK was an active supporter. Restrictions on alcohol and gambling lead to blatant violations and a rapid rise of organized crime.

29\. Prohibition ended much earlier in Canada. The continuation of legal production led to the smuggling liquor.

30\. The speakeasy: Illegal bars selling beer and liquor after paying off local police and government officials. U.S. Federal Government agents raided arrested many small figures and smugglers.

31\. In major cities, speakeasies could often be elaborate, offering food, live bands, and floor shows.

32\. Police were notoriously bribed by speakeasy operators to either leave them alone or at least give them advance notice of any planned raid.

 **Sports** (because Buck follows it, and Ezra will bet on anything) **.**

33\. Breakout decade for sports with exploits were praised in the new style of sports journalism (effusive) Sports literature presented a new form of heroism departing from the traditional models of masculinity. Most popular American athlete of 1920s was Babe Ruth. Together with Lou Gehrig `created` New York Yankee dynasty.

34\. Jack Dempsey won world heavyweight boxing title (most celebrated fighter of the time).

35\. College football extremely popular (Red Grange, running back of the University of Illinois, and Knute Rockne who coached Notre Dame's football program).

36\. Bobby Jones popularized golf (1923 -30)

37\. Ruth, Dempsey, Grange, Tilden (tennis), Jones collectively called the "Big Five".

38\. United States presidential elections:

· Warren Harding 1920.

· Calvin Coolidge inaugurated after death of Harding in 1923; re-elected in 1924 in a landslide

· Herbert Hoover was elected President in 1928.


End file.
